It is clear from a survey of current literature that the relationship between malreduced intra-articular fracture of the distal radius and the subsequent onset of radiocarpal osteoarthrosis is clinically important, yet poorly understood. It is also clear that nonlinear contact finite element analysis of the radiocarpal joint is a feasible computational option well-suited for detailed investigation of local tissue stresses in the radiocarpal joint. Combining these points, finite element analysis provides a useful tool for investigating the mechanical implications of imprecise reduction of intra-articular fracture of the distal radius. The broad objective of the proposed research is the development of a well-verified computational model of the radiocarpal joint, which, in concert with previously developed experimental models, will be capable of providing guidance toward rigorously grounded improvements in distal radius intra-articular fracture management techniques. The focus of this work is the mechanical relationship between initial intra-articular fracture of the distal radius, subsequent imprecise reduction of articular incongruency, and final onset of osteoarthrosis. This three-dimensional finite element model will include the radius, two carpal bones (the lunate and the scaphoid), and the articulations between these bones. The model geometry will be obtained from photographs of cryomicrotome sections previously obtained from a cadaver wrist.